marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
How to play
How to start with March of War We start out with the player's registration, which is done directly from the game's main splash page. When you click "Play" it pops up a window which asks you to register or login. Registration sends out a registration email. After logging in for the first time, the player must choose the faction for their first character – they will be presented with a page showing the six available factions. Clicking on one of the six displayed factions gives the player an overview of this faction. On a separate page the player can see a short description of the strengths and weaknesses of the faction. On this page, there is a "back" button which leads back to the faction overview and there is also a "Join" button which confirms the player’s faction choice and leads to the World Map. You are now ready to begin playing battles! Attacking territories, Faction leader, and High Command When clicking on a territory on the World Map that is under attack (indicated by a crossed swords icon) you zoom in to a page that shows you information about the current fight, where you can leave a comment or start a new battle in order to try to win the territory for your own faction. There are a couple of battle icons you can click, though they won’t all be available until you reach a certain level (see images below): - Assault mission: capture all flags; Assault battles require players to capturing every point on the map. When captured, capture points give a certain amount of resources each turn. A player starts a battle with a certain amount of resources and one capture point worth 2 manpower. A player can get more resources by capturing flags that also serve as forward deploy areas. Players get a small trickle of Manpower (two per turn), but all additional resources must be earned by holding capture points. As soon as a player controls all capture points on the map, they win the battle. - Blitz mission: short battle, destroy each other’s command vehicle; A blitz battle is a short battle between players. Each player starts with the same set of resources and a Command Unit pre-deployed, and must attack each other on a relatively small map. Players can deploy troops on their deploy zone during the entire game. A player gets a small trickle of automatic resources of Manpower (one per turn). The player who destroys the enemy Command Unit first wins the battle. The battle is a draw if the Command Units of both sides are destroyed at the same time. - Siege mission: defend your command vehicle against the enemy; A siege battle is a defense mission against the computer. The player must defend their Command Center against enemy attack. The player starts with a substantial amount of resources to deploy units and multipe resource points that will provide a substantial amount of resource points over the course of the game. The computer starts with multiple deploy zones where it can deploy its army. The computer also gets a set resource amount each turn (not from the capture points). The player wins if the Command Center survives after 9 turns. Note that it isn't necessary to defend the resource points to win, although it would be in the best interest of the player to keep control of the resource points. - PvP mission: play a mission against another player. Currently, game modes assault and blitz can be played against another player. Doing so gives increased amount of xp and double the amount of gold gained from a master class battle of the same type. Key points of interest about Faction leader and High command *The Faction Leader votes are counted every two weeks. *If there are no votes for a Faction Leader, a new leader is selected randomly. *The number of (attacking) territory battles any given faction can have, is not determined by the number of active players, it is static. Currently that number is 3. Defensive territory battles (where other factions are trying to take over your faction's territory) do not count toward this limit. * Players are assigned to High Command weekly from the players with scores within the top 10% of their faction. There's a limit of 30 High Commanders per faction. *A player cannot be the Faction Leader and also be part of the High Command - in cases where a High Command player is selected as the faction leader (either through voting or randomly selected as described above), becoming Faction Leader takes precedence, and the player will be removed from High Command. Battles - A quick overview The core goal of the game is to battle against other factions (player versus player or against the AI/computer). A player can start new battles via the World Map and continue unfinished battles via the Battle Page button in the lower right of the screen. A player can choose to play one of five mission types each with different goals and gameplay options: *Assault mission: capture all flags. *Blitz mission: short battle, destroy each other’s command vehicle. *Siege mission: defend your command vehicle against a numerically superior enemy. *PvP mission: play an Assault or Blitz mission against another player. World Map After the player has created a character and selected a faction, they will enter the World Map. This World Map, divided into territories (which represent nations, clusters of nations or large provinces), is the center of the game, as the factions will be fighting for world domination. The purpose of the World Map is to showcase the status of the world and the various gameplay options to the player, such as the faction projects. The territories where a project is active are marked by icons showing an airplane, a nuclear symbol or a dagger. All available battles for a player are shown on the map by a click-able image of two swords (see red circle on the image above). A player can click on the next showing icons to see which battles they can join. If a player is among the best 10% players in their faction on the leaderboard, they will become part of their faction's High Command (with a maximum of 30 members). All High Command players can vote on which territories should be attacked next by their faction by using their High Command power and clicking on the territory which they wish to see attacked. Once the faction is ready to launch a new attack (each faction can only be engaged in three attacks at any time, defend attacks not included) a territory-battle is instantly created in the territory with the highest vote count and all players in the attacking or defending faction can join to attack/defend. By playing these battles a player helps their faction to win the territory battle. When High Commanders vote on a territory to attack, there are a number of criteria that must be met: *The territory must border one of your faction’s territories OR the territory must have a harbor and your faction must also own at least one harbor; *The territory that is attacked must be from one of the rival factions; *The territory attacked cannot already be under attack; *You cannot attack a territory of an opposing faction if the only territory of your faction that borders it is under attack itself; *The territory must not be in an alert state (this happens when a battle has finished in the territory recently, or a super weapon was used on that territory recently); *The territory must not belong to a faction that your Faction Leader has signed a peace treaty with. Factions There are six factions to choose from, each faction has the following: *World-map territory: a home-base territory that this faction starts with; *Command cards: special powers the player can purchase and use in battles; *Units: units the player can purchase and use in battles; *Leader: every faction has a faction leader, who is chosen by the faction members; *Roles: these are the various player-roles a player can obtain when they are part of Projects: projects grant the player special powers to use in the World Map, and access to unique command cards; *Avatar: the faction avatar skins and vanity items the player can buy and use. The main mechanic in the World War is factions fighting out battles to conquer or defend territories. Factions fighting each other for a bigger territory, and ultimately world domination, will create a strong social online community with exciting social drama and the opportunity for players to create their own content as they influence the outcome of the World War. Each faction has its own research tree, which unlocks units, unit abilities and command cards. The special powers of the faction projects will often change the face of the World Map. The images below show the faction flags, from left to right and from top to bottom: the European Alliance, the Shogun Empire, the Latin Junta, the United Republic, the Soviet Union, and the African Warlords. Objectives and Projects Objectives are special events and can not only be spawned by player actions, but also resolved by them, which provides long-lasting fun. There are currently two things that can spawn Objectives: *When other Objectives end, new Objectives will appear so that a faction always has three Objectives currently active. These are tasks that can be completed in a specific amount of time, for example capture a territory with a harbor or take over a territory belonging to the Soviet Union. Completing a task gives faction-wide bonuses, but failing some Objectives can give penalties as well. *Completing or Failing Objectives: Objectives themselves can lead to new Objectives – for instance, failing to achieve an Objective might lead to a negative Objective appearing, or completing an Objective might cause a very positive Objective to appear. Faction Projects, for example a nuclear weapons Project, are special. Players bid for control of the Project via a Gold auction, where the top 10 contributors become members of the project, and the highest bidder becomes the Project Leader. Each Project has a leader, its own restrictions and set of rules, but the setup is always a variation of the following: *Special Power: there's always something the Project Leader can do after the project is done: he/she created a super weapon, which for example could be an air invasion which starts a battle in a territory of the Project Leader's choice anywhere on the World Map; this invasion is in addition to any existing faction attacks. There are currently three kinds of Projects: nuclear weapons, air invasion and sabotage. *Member count: there is a max amount of members a project can have. Players who participate in the auction are automatically added to the member list, but if the max is reached, the ones with the lowest bids are automatically tossed out. Rules regarding the nuclear attack special power: *The nuclear attack power can only be fired on territories that aren’t in an alert state (happens when a territory is won recently or a super weapon was used on that territory recently). *Using this super weapon ends all territory battles on the chosen territory. *Using this super weapon conquers the chosen territory. *Using this super weapon destroys any Projects in the chosen territory *Using this super weapon puts the chosen territory in alert state. *Using this super weapon ends any peace Rules regarding the sabotage special power: *The sabotage power can be targeted on any territory that has a visible project belonging to another faction. *Using this special power destroys the targeted project. Rules regarding the air invasion special power: *The rules regarding the use of an air invasion super weapon are the same as the rules for the regular territory attacks, except that the territory you want to use the super weapon on doesn’t need to be bordered to your own territories. *Using this special power starts a territory battle. Battlegroups Players can play World Map battles without being in a battlegroup. But you can also join a battlegroup or create a battlegroup and be a leader or a member. The battlegroup is the player's "alliance". Battlegroups are bound to a faction. Being part of a battlegroup lets you play coop battles against the AI with other members of your battlegroup.